Akira Kounji (Continuum-59343921)
Akira is Ukyo’s father who started training her on the road after her mothers death using his yatai to support them. Despite loving his daughter with all his heart fatherhood was hard on him as he just did not know how to raise a girl especially since she reminded him so much of her mother. He is currently the CEO of Kuonji Enterprises one of the fastest rising food chains in Japan, earning as much as one-point-five billion yen by last quarter. Personality Appearance A large, portly man wearing a fine business suit History Ten years ago prior to the events of the series Genma and Nabiki are in town as they travel on their training journey. While there they discover Ukyo and her father who make and sell Okonomiyaki. Nabiki and Ukyo quickly become friends Nabiki even helping Ukyo with her training which greatly impressed Akira. However he was even more impressed with Genma’s skill in raising her. Eventually Akira informed Genma about his declining health as asked him to raise Ukyo for him so that he could settle down and set up shop in one place. Upon hearing that Genma had a son he decided that Ukyo should marry him. At first Genma refuses as Ranma is “already promised” to someone else. However Genma quickly changes his mind when Akira offers the Okonomiyaki Yatai as a dowry. When he woke up the next day he wasn’t surprised that Genma took the Yatai and ran and when Ukyo demanded to know what happened he told her about the engagement. Akira then used the money he had saved to settle down and start a local business in the Hokaido area, which became the first in a chain of Okonomiyaki shops he has since opened. Ukyo was not happy about finding out that her father had engaged her to someone sight unseen and started pretending that she was a boy shortly afterwards, even to the point of enrolling in an all boy's school about a year ago. She would also repeatedly run away. When Akira received word that she was in Nerima seeking Ranma out he hoped that he would find her by going to the Tendo Dojo. Fortunately everything worked out fine with Ukyo eventually calling him to inform him that she was being put up in the Tendo Dojo and getting along with her iinazuke. Akira was then surprised when she asked him if he wished she was born a boy. Causing him to apologize for the way he has treated her throughout her life. Ukyo forgave him and the two had a heart to heart about her relationship with Ranma. Ukyo eventually informed him about Perfume asking him for advice on what to do. After giving her some advice he informed her that her restaurant was finished and that she could sign the deed. He then informed her the landlord only agreed to sell his place if I signed co-ownership with another tenant, a Chinese entrepreneur who came well represented. He later met with Ukyo and the others with his lawyers to sign the deed. He then had an argument with Nabiki who was acting as Ukyo’s advisor over the agreement he made with Cologne as well as the engagement they both had with Ranma which Nabiki eventually won getting Akira to concede as she effectively neutralized many of the arguments his lawyer would have made on his client's behalf. Akira was struggling with his pride and love for his only child, but it was hard to contend with the many arguments Nabiki had raised. He was a fair man by nature and her logic was telling. Thus he agreed to a mutual delay of both engagements. He then explained why he was reluctantly forced to have Ukyo take on a partner in the running of her restaurant. He apologized that he did not have time to inform Ukyo earlier and with Nabiki’s help got her to agree to sign the deed. However before she could she was stopped by Mouuse who informed everyone that the contract was actually a marriage contract that Cologne was trying to trick Ukyo into signing and Akira was rushed out as a fight broke out. Category:Characters Category:Continuum-59343921